


Nombres

by Altariel_de_Valinor



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Confesiones de amor, First Kiss, Fluff, Given Names, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John se confiesa, John's Confessions, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Modales Victorianos, Names, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romantic Fluff, Semisurprice Kissing, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock tiene sentimientos, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian Johnlock - Freeform, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian manners, a lot of fluff, first names, holmes/watson - Freeform, very romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel_de_Valinor/pseuds/Altariel_de_Valinor
Summary: La época Victoriana estaba llena de reglas de etiqueta y comportamiento. Lo que exige Watson parece simple, pero, en el fondo, no lo es. Un simple cambio en cómo se han tratado por años, pero que implica muchas cosas. Muchas.





	Nombres

 

“Cada uno tenía su pasado encerrado dentro de sí mismo, como las hojas de un libro aprendido por ellos de memoria; y sus amigos podían sólo leer el título".  
_Virginia Woolf, "El Cuarto de Jacobo"_

 

 

— Holmes… 

El aludido se detuvo de golpe, a medio camino rumbo al cuarto en que guardaba los implementos de apicultura.

— ¿Qué ocurre, estimado Watson?

El ex soldado no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó quieto en medio del patio, con el sombrero entre sus manos en un gesto de obvio nerviosismo.

Muy poco acorde para un caballero de su edad y prestigio.

John Watson había llegado esa misma mañana, de visita a la nueva residencia de su antiguo amigo y compañero de aventuras, tras años sin verse.

Sherlock Holmes se giró completamente, algo de exasperación en sus movimientos, aunque su voz tenía el mismo tono calmo de siempre cuando habló de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, doctor?

— Holmes —otro poco de silencio, hasta que el ex soldado largó todo de golpe, sin respirar, como si fuera un niño de siete años—… ¿Por qué jamás me ha llamado por mi nombre?

El ex detective se quedó quieto, mirándolo con una expresión que el ex soldado se atrevió a interpretar como sorpresa, algo muy poco frecuente en esas facciones ajadas por los años.

— Watson es su nombre, doctor.

— No… digo sí, pero no —de nuevo estrujó el sombrero entre sus manos—. Watson es mi apellido —miró la ceja alzada de su amigo y decidió que debía dejar de hacer el ridículo e ir al grano.

Pero era tarde, porque el cerebro privilegiado de su amigo ya había atado unos cuantos cabos. Y, si era sincero en un nivel que aún no se atrevía, John Watson moría por averiguar _cuántos_ cabos.

— Doctor… usted conoce las normas de conducta de nuestra sociedad —respondió, sonando particularmente distante. El tiempo que pasara lejos de Inglaterra tras caer desde las _Reichenbachfall_ , había provocado que el detective se distanciara aún más de las normas de la sociedad inglesa, como si lo que hubiera visto _allá afuera,_ lo convenciera definitivamente de que había otras cosas igual de válidas en otros lugares y que, por tanto todo, _todo_ , era arbitrario.

Y, por eso mismo, John bufó, contrariado. ¡Oh, demonios! Porque si había algo que distinguía al antiguo detective, era su constante tendencia a saltarse muchas de las normas de conducta que regían a la estricta sociedad bajo la Corona de la Reina Victoria, aunque de un modo completamente diferente de la doble moral que reinaba soterradamente en la alta sociedad. Holmes simplemente no hacía caso de aquello que entorpeciera su trabajo, y si eso era una norma de sociedad, por muy básica que le pareciera al resto, él no dudaría en pasar sobre ella. Muy diferente de la doble moral imperante, que sólo aparentaba rectitud ante el público, para luego entregarse a los más bajos vicios tras bambalinas.

Sherlock Holmes era, en apariencia, un hombre lleno de vicios, pero en realidad, era el hombre más correcto que jamás conociera.

— Entonces… debo entender que… si usted, a quién nunca le han importado las normas y las ha roto tantas veces para resolver un caso, no me ha llamado por mi nombre…

Sherlock hizo un gesto de impaciencia mucho más evidente.

— No necesariamente, querido doctor —lo interrumpió con su tono más seco.

 _Querido_. No significaba nada, una mera fórmula, pero a Watson le hizo toser imperceptiblemente.

 _Ése era el punto_. Su interlocutor era Sherlock-Holmes-Las-Normas-No-Me-Importan, y eso le hacía dudar de cómo debía interpretar sus palabras.

¿Lo estaba diciendo por fórmula o por su significado literal?

Desde hacía _años_ que tenía esa duda.

Había un océano de diferencia entre ambas opciones. Un océano, una amistad que podía perder (una que valoraba por encima de muchísimas cosas, incluso de un modo por el que podría ser tachado de traidor), su honor y su libertad.

En el intertanto, Sherlock había deshecho su camino hasta quedar a sólo unos palmos del doctor.

— Doctor, a pesar de los años, usted sigue igual que la última vez que nos vimos. No ha subido ni bajado de peso, apenas si tiene un poco menos de cabello, todo en usted sigue delatando al médico del ejército —se detuvo apenas un segundo—. Si todo está igual, ¿por qué desea que usemos nuestros nombres de pila? ¿por qué desea cambiar el estatus de cómo nos hemos tratado todo este tiempo?

Watson apretó los labios como respuesta a esa retahíla de palabras tan s _herlockiana_.

¿Por qué lo hacía? En realidad, no necesitaba reflexionar, porque eso lo había hecho ya muchas veces, sólo _asumir_.

_Porque el tiempo pasa, no somos inmortales._

Había estado casado tres veces. _Tres_ veces. Y, tristemente, había enviudado tres veces también (1) y, sin embargo, ahí seguía. No había muerto de pena, ni caído en ningún estado de tristeza incontrolable, no como otros de sus amigos que también enviudaran. Había bastado con regresar a Baker Street en las dos primeras ocasiones y sólo ver a Holmes en la tercera, para espantar cualquier estado melancólico. _Como siempre_.

 _La gente muere constantemente_ , le había dicho su compañero en más de una ocasión. ¿Es que al fin se había contagiado de esa impresionante capacidad de mantener las emociones lejos que tanto caracterizaba al detective? Lo dudaba.

No, ni remotamente.

Había estado casado _tres veces_ y no tenía hijos… y él sabía perfectamente por qué.

Y estaba seguro que cierto famoso Detective Consultor se había dado cuenta del detalle.

Había superado a tres esposas muertas casi sin pena, pero había estado a un paso de sucumbir de dolor cuando creyó que su amigo había muerto tras la caída en las cataratas. Y no recordaba día más maravilloso que aquel en que el detective se mostró preocupado por su integridad física. Cuando vio esos rasgos siempre duros, suavizarse y aflorar todo el afecto que Sherlock le reservaba aunque no lo admitiera. Había sentido que sobrevivir a la guerra, todo lo que había pasado siguiendo las huellas de incontables asesinos y delincuentes de toda clase, quedaba de sobra pagado por ese momento (2).

Por _un solo y breve_ momento. Que había ocurrido hacía años. _Años._ Y seguía recordándolo como si hubiera sido _ayer_.

— … Y no creo que desee que nos consideremos _hermanos_ , ¿no es así, doctor?

Rio quedamente. Una risa mezcla de amarga resignación y resolución. La misma que había necesitado para entrar en batalla en el pasado.

Por supuesto que esa cabeza superdotada ya había unido todos los puntos. Quizá desde hacía cuánto.

— Holmes… _Sherlock_ …

¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¡Ya no eran jóvenes, es más, estaban más cerca del fin de sus días que de otra cosa!

— No, por supuesto que no me refiero a convertirnos en hermanos —dijo John, al fin.

Durante un largo rato, el único sonido entre ellos fue el de las abundantes aves posadas en los árboles a su alrededor mientras el sol recorría el último tramo de esa tarde de verano, un tiempo que al doctor le pareció eterno y una tortura. Holmes permaneció silencioso e inmutable, su rostro surcado de arrugas completamente inexpresivo.

John se resignó a soltar el aire que había contenido, convencido de que, al final, todo había fallado.

— ¿Qué desea que seamos, querido doctor?

La voz del otro hombre cortó como un cuchillo el silencio y casi hace que el doctor perdiera el equilibrio.

Alzó los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta que había bajado y clavado en el terroso suelo, y miró incrédulo al viejo detective, que permanecía de pie, tan alto como era a pesar de que el paso de los años lo encorvara bastante, con una expresión casi _maliciosa_ , la boca torcida en una sonrisa juguetona y los ojos chispeantes.

Y el doctor descubrió, por primera vez, cómo se sentían _de verdad_ , las mariposas en el estómago.

— Sherlock… ¡demonios! —sintió que su rostro ardía y estaba seguro que debía de estar dando un espectáculo para nada digno así de colorado— ¡Sabes a qué me refiero!

— No… quizá no sé —era increíble escuchar a ese hombre alto y seco, hablar con casi la entonación juguetona de un niño—… ya sabe, _sentir_ no es mi especialidad —John tenía unos serios deseos de borrar a golpes esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro del otro.

— Sherlock… no te…

Y John Watson descubrió, por enésima vez, cuándo podía amar y _odiar_ a ese hombre al mismo tiempo.

¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto que sabía a dónde quería ir a parar el anciano detective, como también comprendía por qué le estaba dejando a él, la tarea de volver “ _eso_ ” explícito. Él mismo lo acababa de decir, _sentir no es mi especialidad_ , pero también había un elemento del que John sólo había tenido sospechas hasta entonces: Sherlock aún era increíblemente inmaduro, pero de un modo _no premeditado_. Simplemente _era_ y, de alguna forma, John comprendió que, aunque Holmes hubiera tenido una vida normal, _siempre_ habría morado un niño ahí adentro.

Sin embargo, esa misma inmadurez estaba a punto de convertir la confesión en una guerra verbal sobre quién sería el primero en romper con todo y decir las palabras vedadas. Una lucha por una comprometedora cadena de tres palabras (3) y, en el fondo, él no quería eso.

— No me estoy burlando, doctor, sólo…

Y, de algún otro modo, eso lo hacía aún más _atractivo_.

Simplemente dejó caer el sombrero que aún sostenía, dio un paso adelante y, en un movimiento fluido, deslizó una mano por la aún estrecha cintura del otro hombre, mientras con la otra lo tomó de la nuca, obligando a la alta figura a doblarse e inclinarse, atrayéndolo hacia sí, acallando lo que fuera que el detective iba a decir al unir sus labios a los de él.

No lo consideraba un _verdadero_ beso robado porque daba por hecho que el detective ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Aun así, sintió los músculos de la espalda del ex detective tensarse notoriamente, y pasaron varios angustiosos segundos antes de que Holmes se rindiera al fin y respondiera muy torpemente al beso, aunque sus manos se limitaron a posarse sobre los hombros del doctor.

Por mucho que _sí_ supiera lo que venía (tan _fácil_ que le resultaba deducir al ex soldado), no mentía cuando decía que emociones, sentimientos y contacto físico le eran cosas completamente inusuales.

Era un hombre mayor ya, pero ése era su primer beso.

Fue John el que cortó el contacto, ansioso por ver _lo que pasaría después_. Estuvo tentado de maldecirse por dentro, por sentirse casi como un jovencito.

— John…

Su nombre… ¡Su nombre! Demonios que se sentía maravilloso escuchar _su nombre_ en esa voz, a pesar de que la edad ya la estuviera cascando un poco.

— Sherlock…

— Aquí no, querido John —el doctor se estremeció ante la sensación del aliento del único Detective Consultor, al susurrar contra sus labios—... pueden vernos y yo no soportaría… no podría soportar que terminaras en una celda… por mí… por esto…

Aunque era poco probable, pues tanto el camino como la casa vecina estaban lejos, pero tentar la suerte no era buena idea.

Se separaron sin decir nada más. Holmes sólo se volvió hacia la entrada a su residencia, aquella que comprara ahí, en Sussex, tras su retiro, caminando rígidamente aunque no sin antes dedicarle una intensa mirada al doctor.

Y John Watson de nuevo se reprendió mentalmente por sentirse como un jovencito.

No hubo una invitación explícita, no más allá de la mirada y el gesto vago, pero era todo lo que el ex soldado necesitaba.

Volvieron a besarse apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos, en la relativa seguridad y privacidad que les brindaban las paredes de la linda casa.

— Sólo los padres a sus hijos, los hermanos, los esposos y los _amantes_ , suelen llamarse por sus nombres, querido John… eso cualquiera lo sabe —el doctor tuvo que aguzar su oído para escuchar lo que su compañero estaba diciendo apenas en un susurro—. Y, evidentemente, no era amor fraterno lo que buscabas tú… la dilatación de tus pupilas, la sangre acudiendo a tu piel, la frecuencia con la que respirabas… ni lo que yo deseo… he deseado por años, John.

Su nombre. Un gesto tan simple, pero que las leyes de etiqueta daban un significado tan grande.

— Sherlock, creía que tu no… ¿por qué no…?

— Porque aquel que desdeña las normas, quién siempre ha vivido sintiendo que es ciego a ellas, soy yo… y debía… respetar tu modo de ver el mundo – un ligero suspiro—. Tus decisiones, John.

Las sombras del atardecer caían ya, dándoles aún más intimidad y alejando el fantasma de ser descubiertos. Ahora las manos del detective descansaban lánguidamente en la cintura del doctor, aunque más por simple comodidad que otra cosa, por su parte, John lo estrechaba contra sí, las mejillas rozándose suavemente mientras la cálida voz de Sherlock acariciaba el oído del doctor.

(Cálida para él, muchos otros detestaban esa voz).

— Pero… estoy seguro que viste las señales de que…

— Por supuesto que las vi, ¿por quién crees que me tomas? —ambos rieron quedamente, el tono risueño desmintiendo las palabras—. Pero… ¿quién sería si no fuera capaz de respetar las decisiones de aquella persona a la que… _amo_?

John no pudo evitar sonreír: Contra todo pronóstico, no había sido él quién dijera la palabra que podía conducirlos a la dicha y desgracia más grande, al mismo tiempo.

De nuevo, las normas de una sociedad arbitraria.

— Sherlock…

— Tu querías casarte con aquellas lindas mujeres, querías hijos y una familia… _normal_ ; yo siempre te había mostrado un corazón de hielo, ¿quién era para arrastrarte en algo que, a todas luces, considerarías, aunque fuera por adoctrinamiento, como inmoral y que te pondría en mayor peligro que el que enfrentábamos en los casos?

El doctor sólo atinó a estrecharlo con más fuerza y hundir su rostro en la curva del cuello del detective retirado. Se sentía triste y feliz por partes iguales.

— Podría… podría haber roto esa convención social hace mucho… mucho… —John percibió que la voz se quebraba ligeramente, quizá por primera vez—. Llevo… años, conteniendo el impulso de llamarte _John_ … nunca lo hice, ni siquiera en aquella ocasión —el doctor se preguntó si se refería a la misma a la que él se aferraba cual náufrago—, porque estaba consciente de que, si me permitía _un_ desliz, ya no podría dominarlo nunca más… y lo que tu deseabas no era… y no podía… no podía permitir que pudieras ser acusado de inmoralidad y exponerte al deshonor y la prisión…

— Oh, Sherlock… lamento el tiempo perdido…

— No te culpes —fue el turno de Holmes de mover sus largos brazos y estrecharlo—. No tiene sentido que te culpes… porque, por otra parte, estaban mis decisiones, también…

John se estremeció al sentir el contacto vacilante de los labios del ex detective contra la piel de _su_ cuello, en algo que le pareció un beso suave y torpe. Se sentía en medio de algo fuera de este mundo, como un sueño, una alucinación casi onírica.

Tenía al _famoso_ detective entre sus brazos, confesando lo inconfesable. No podía ser cierto.

Él había ido buscando abrirse en canal y poner su corazón en bandeja de plata, tras sentir que no quería morir viviendo en una mentira, no más aún de lo hipócrita que ya era el mundo que lo rodeaba, pero también había ido jurando casi a ciegas que sólo sería una confesión y nada más. Que sería rechazado amablemente (o no tan amablemente) por su viejo amigo, Sherlock Holmes El-Hombre-Sin-Corazón como muchos lo veían, aunque para él fuera todo lo contrario.

Y estaba obteniendo todo lo contrario.

— Podría haberte llamado de otro modo hace muchos años, pero usar _tu_ nombre, John, implicaba, no sólo una intimidad prohibida, sino, crear un lazo que, de cortarse, rompería mi, en apariencia inexistente, corazón… aunque veía las señales de tus… inclinaciones —rio, una risa nerviosa con un resto de pudor—. Fui cobarde, lo admito, mantener la formal distancia me aseguraba conservar mi corazón completo y mi mente despejada.

John se limitó a emitir un sonido ahogado, aún con el rostro contra la flácida piel de su cuello, que Sherlock no pudo identificar como risa o llanto.

— Perdóname por el tiempo perdido.

En algún momento, se cansaron de estar de pie en medio de la cocina, abrazados. Se separaron, encendieron luces y se dispusieron a preparar la cena. Comieron silenciosamente ahí mismo, en esa pequeña y alegre cocina, pero sin sentirse incómodos. Y cuando se retiraron a descansar al fin, aunque ocuparían sólo una habitación esa noche, Sherlock tomó la previsión de que se viera luz y movimiento en dos habitaciones. Nunca estaba de más ser precavidos.

No porque le importara realmente lo que dijera o pensara el resto del mundo, pero comprometer la seguridad y el honor de John, quedaba fuera de toda discusión.

— ¿Sabes? —susurró el ex detective cuando ya estuvo instalado entre los brazos del doctor, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas bajo de las sábanas, las cortinas corridas y la luz apagada—. Había fantaseado por años con escuchar mi nombre en tu voz.

— ¿Y qué tal si digo algo más que tu nombre, querido? —Sherlock se estremeció con el contacto del cálido aliento de John contra su oído—: Te amo.

 

ooOoo

 

Mucho Johnlock fluff XD. Tengo mucho que hacer, otros fics en proceso, pero esto decidió llegar _ahora_ a mi cabeza. Supongo que están terriblemente OoC, pero, en fin XD

Hacía muchos (realmente muchos) años que tenía el asunto de que se llamaran siempre “Holmes” y “Watson” dando vueltas en mi cabeza. A pesar de que sé sobre las reglas del trato de social de la época, seguía (y después descubrí que no sólo para mí) siéndome llamativo que nunca se llamaran, ni una sola vez, por sus nombres.

Me disculpo por cualquier grosera imprecisión en la reconstrucción de esa famosa época, aunque estoy consciente que el propio Doyle no fue del todo exacto ni meticuloso (sí, Sherlock no es tan Victoriano como uno pudiera creer).

Gracias por leer :)

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Según el canon Holmesiano, John estuvo casado tres veces. De esas tres, estoy segura que enviudó de las dos primeras (entre las que está la Mary en que se basó la serie de la BBC) y confieso que no recuerdo exactamente si también se menciona explícitamente que haya enviudado de la tercera y última.
> 
> (2) Léase “The Adventure of the Three Garridebs” escrito por ya saben quién.
> 
> (3) “I love you”, se supone que la conversación ocurre en inglés y se me hizo incoherente pensarlo en español.


End file.
